


The Real Us

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Caius, Jasper, Edward, and Alice have been hiding a secret. They aren't quite vampires. But then what are they? Well they are elementals or rather hybrids. Half elemental and half vampire. Strong ones at that who are quiet unique. Caius and Alice are from the royal and ruling family while they consider Jasper and Edward like their brothers. But what happens when the Cullens and the Volturi find out the truth? Will there be peace between the two worlds like the four intended or will tempers rule and ruin everything they have worked so hard for? Let's see.





	The Real Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy.Gonna introduce the characters first then get to the story.
> 
> First is Alexandra Calla. She is Caius' older twin sister and the older sister of Alice. She is Jasper's mate and is the head of not only her group but also the world of elementals. She has long blond hair with silver highlights and vivid green eyes that have red in them. She has many many powers but prefers to use shadow manipulation or water powers. She is sassy, stubborn, sarcastic, witty, caring, loving, kind, and sweet. She is extremely protective of her family and friends. 
> 
> Next is Marissa Lia. She is the sister of Jasper and Edward's mate. She has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She and Lexi are best friends and do everything together. She is sarcastic, snarky, temperamental, quick witted, and extremely protective of her family and friends. 
> 
> Last is Damien Andrew. He is Edward's brother and is the mate of Alice. He has reddish brown hair and green eyes. He is stubborn, quiet, proud, protective, and has a sarcastic streak.
> 
> I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov _  
Caius watched as wolves fled in terror trying to run away from the vampires chasing them. He scowled. He had never truly liked the display the Volturi insisted upon but of course he couldn't let them know that. Suddenly a figure dropped next to him. The figure had a dark black cloak on with the hood covering the top half of the face. But you could see long blond hair with silver highlights sticking out. Caius looked at the figure then turned back to the scene and spoke.   
"Sister." The figure chuckled and withdrew her hood to reveal a young woman with vivid green eyes that had red specks in them.   
"Caius. I see your coven is back at it." He scowled.   
"They think I need this. That I need to destroy things." The woman chuckled.   
"Only because that is the face you show them dear brother." Caius sighed.   
"I suppose you are right Lexi."   
"You suppose I'm right?" The blond leader of the Volturi rolled his eyes and snorted.   
"Very well. You are right dear sister." The woman scowled.   
"Very cute Caius. Sounding all prim and proper." He smirked and spoke.   
"I have to in order to be the leader of vampires."   
"Oh right because vampires are the definition or proper."   
"I think you're forgetting sister that I am a vampire."   
"Mmm. True. But not fully. Besides you are tolerable." Caius snorted and pushed his sister lightly. She chuckled then scowled.   
"They're looking for you. I'll see you later brother." He nodded and waited for his two fellow kings to come out. The young woman went to hide in the trees making sure they wouldn't know her presence. It didn't take long for Aro and Marcus to find their fellow king and mate. Aro grinned and went over.   
"There you are Caius. We were wondering where you had run off to." Caius wanted to roll his eyes but fought the urge. He loved his mates he really did but there were times when they irritated him to no ends.   
"I'm fine Aro. I just needed a moment to myself." Aro grinned even wider.   
"Understandable." Caius inwardly sighed. Things were not going to get any easier and he knew it. 

**Many centuries later**   
_Caius pov _  
I was fidgeting nervously. We had heard rumors of immortal children and a newborn army close to my old homeland. I knew if we went there Lexi would meet me. I knew that eventually I needed to tell Aro the truth. The problem was is that it isn't just my secret but Alice, Edward, and Jasper's also. 

The minute we landed and got settled in I took off on my own. I knew I would need to find Lexi before she found me. It didn't take long to find my twin sister. She was sitting by a river with her feet in the water. I went over.   
"Lexi."   
"Caius. Is everything alright?" I sighed and sat down next to her.   
"Not quite. A newborn army has been created."   
"I know." I looked shocked then narrowed my eyes.   
"What do you have planned?" My sister turned her vivid green eyes towards me.   
"Caius, You are smart and my twin. Do you really not know what I have planned?" I looked shocked.   
"You want them to know."   
"I do. You've been in the shadows for too long brother dear. Alice is here as is Jasper and Edward. They brought the Cullens who will know the truth now as will your coven provided your mates can behave themselves." I smiled and shook my head.   
"You are impossible." Lexi chuckled and leaned against me. We kept quiet for a bit before she spoke.   
"I missed having you around brother." I smiled and hugged her.   
"I missed you also sister." Just then I heard something. I snapped my head up to see Aro and Marcus there. Lexi shot up and tensed.  
"Sister. Please." She eased up but her eyes remained guarded. Aro spoke to me.   
"Caius. What is going on?" Lexi grabbed my wrist and we shared a look. I sighed and spoke.   
"Aro. Marcus. This is my sister Alexandra. Lexi this is Aro and Marcus." Lexi eased up even more then spoke.   
"It's nice to meet you two." Marcus nodded his head while Aro still looked tense. Just then Alice and Jasper came out. Alice spoke.   
"Lex? Caius?" I nodded my head at my little sister. She flashed over and held onto me tightly. Jasper had his arms around my twin's waist and was being extremely protective. This was going to be hard to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
